halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. Please note that only the Panel Moderator may update the status of a nominated article once voting has begun. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Mercury-class Destroyer *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 12th, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' February 11th, 2016 *'Description —' A class of ships which served humanity's armed forces well for many decades, until the dark days of the Insurrection forced its retirement. *'Why —' The last ship article I submitted for the GA panel has bothering me for some time, as some of the feedback couldn't be incorporated into the article because of its strange theme. For that reason, I took that all onboard when I was writing this, going into more detail about the technical details than the history emphasis of its predecessor, including the possible modifications and the shortcomings of its many systems. With all that said, I hope I've managed to craft an article worthy of getting Good Article status. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # Well, remember your Writer template, first of all. Free-use or not, it's still gotta be there. Period at the end of quotes. "Rouge" asteroids? So they're off-red? Neat that you've incorporated the different images you've found into an explanation within the article, being that they were so often modified. If these were built in the late 2400s up to 2510, it's kinda odd to say they're bigger than Marathon-class cruisers and call it "a massive achievement at the time" when the Marathon-class was just replacing the Halcyon-class at the time. Might make more sense to compare it to Halcyon-classes like the Pillar of Autumn. You spend an unusual amount of time describing the decor, but I kinda like it. Fresh angle to take. All in all, I like it. That Damn Sniper 05:38, February 11, 2016 (UTC) # The amount of variety and history in this article really sets it apart from others of its kind. During my first read I was really impressed by all the different functions it had. That sort of versatility really adds some realism to the article. Props for all those Nebulon-B frigate images, too. # It's certainly an interesting article. You rarely see ship pages that predate the Human-Covenant War, let alone the Insurrection, and this is very well done. # Per above Joshua (Talk) 02:28, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Comments Nathaniel-A143 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 24, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' March 3, 2016 *'Description —' A well-written article about a Spartan-III of Alpha Company who survives Operation: PROMETHEUS and continues his war against the Covenant. *'Why —' One of the best Alpha Company Spartan articles on HF, Sierra has gone to great lengths and put a lot of effort in making this article what it is today. I feel it deserves some more recognition other than FotM *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # While the standard of writing is absolutely worthy of GA status, the main bulk of the text is littered with incomplete sections or sections lacking any real substance, as well as being lacking in pictures. Personally, I've never been a fan of an exhaustive combat history because it can weaken the article as a whole; instead I'd recommend condensing it so only the key battles in this particular character's narrative are addressed. Joshua (Talk) # You might want to explain how Nathaniel got aboard a ship when at 1 year old, they're only starting to learn their first steps. You can argue that in the future kids are taking pre-algebra in 5th Grade like Admiral Cole, but there are certain innate limits for humans at that age; someone else would've had to take him to the transport if his mother was killed, 'cause he'd have barely been done with breastfeeding at that time. Given that, I'm glad you mention him having little recollection of his parents. Remember to italicize ship names. There's a lot of content here, and of sufficient quality for GA, but I have to agree with Chak. This is in the style of some of the older S-II articles, with an expansive history, but not all of those events are critical. Keep what you have, and if you're determined to expand the events Alpha Company went through like the Bonanza Asteroid Belt, go for it, but you could probably cut down on the headers for post-war, especially those without any content yet. For those headers that aren't expanded but you do want to keep, at least take out the "In progress..." under each one, as those look kinda unprofessional. You've already got the Under Construction template to tell us those parts aren't done yet. Clean it up a bit, and yeah, I think it's suitable for GA. That Damn Sniper 19:32, March 6, 2016 (UTC) # I'll have to side with the others on this one. While it's certainly a quality article, it feels far too unfinished to really warrant the award even if it does pass the minimum requirements. I know Sierra's not been around for a few months at the time of writing, but it could do with a bit of fixing up to really shine. # As per the others, this is a quality article that is hampered by short, inconsequential combat sections and "incomplete" addendums throughout. Normally I'm not bothered by incomplete biographies in articles, but in this case the incomplete sections really drag the article down. I would also recommend making the images larger, as the present size makes it very hard to make out the pictures. Comments Project SIGMA *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 16, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' March 9, 2016 *'Description —' A little-known offshoot of the SPARTAN-II Program, intended to create supersoldiers who would embark on more secretive missions than their famous peers. *'Why —' For what is the central meeting place for many of Brodie's HCW characters, its surprising to see how little recognition it's received despite the obvious effort put into it. Its interesting to note that unlike most supersoldier project-articles, this article focuses solely on its operational history, reading more like a character article or an informative novel as a result. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # Format's a little unusual, not incorporating an intro. Making some of the Overview section into an intro would fix that problem, though, since GA requires an 80-word intro at least. Writing quality's up to snuff, though, and there's plenty of content with some images to bolster it. That Damn Sniper 02:07, March 10, 2016 (UTC) # As per Sniper. Personally would like to see more images, though. Joshua (Talk) # A superb article, but I'm withholding support until there's a couple more images here to flesh it out. The second half of the article just feels very bare without image supplements. My issues have been addressed. # I think I've made it up to par. Comments Gamma Company *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 4th, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' May 11th, 2016 *'Description —' An effort to give a robust expansion of the last Spartan-III class for use by the community as a common history and class list to prevent tag conflicts, allowing Gamma characters from disparate universes to interact without necessitating entire alternate universe character biographies. *'Why —' In addition to meeting the requirements for length, images, and formatting, the article serves a purpose for the site community as an open resource enabling easier collaborations. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # Unless one of the other judges fails to respond timely. That Damn Sniper 05:12, May 12, 2016 (UTC) # A unique blend of canon expansion and community collaboration headed off by a veteran user. Definitely earns my vote. # A very detailed canon expansion with an amazing amount of effort put into not only incorporating as many users' work as possible but also to create a handy on-site resource for future Gamma work. # An excellent example of how to properly integrate canon and fanon materials. Definitely deserves the award. # doesnt deserve anything because my spartans arent given the centre stage Joshua (Talk) Comments Halo: ENSIGN *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 17, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' August 15, 2016 *'Description —' Halo: ENSIGN is a game that follows the story of the Spartan-III team, ENSIGN. With a variety of level design and a large focus on multiplayer, it is much different than any other previous Halo game, without losing it's Halo roots. *'Why —' After putting months of work into the concept of Halo: ENSIGN, I feel that the article has reached the point that it is considered "good." I have messed around with different concepts and storylines, and finally settled on this version of the game. With a lot of planning and creative concepts that went into this article, it is my most detailed article so far. I will continue to expand and elaborate on the article after the submission, so if it doesn't get approved this time, I can use your feedback to improve it and hopefully get it approved in the future. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # While in my opinion it could do with a few more pictures - controller layouts or character images, perhaps? - the page does meet Good Article standards. I do feel like the page could do with more detail in general, though it's not a deciding factor in my vote. # In the opening paragraph, might want to say "early stages of fighting the Covenant Remnant", so it doesn't sound like they joined up with the Covenant, and "similar to previous Halo games" or the like instead of "unlike Halo 5", since Halo 1, 2, and ODST all cloned their protagonist for co-op play (though 3 did have Arbiter and the two Elites...). You might want to italicize the on-back description text, since it's something found on the theoretical item, so it's kind of a quote. Articles don't have to be finished, but I'd strongly suggest at least finding a better name than PLACEHOLDER, even if whatever name you use is just a placeholder. I would also raise the point that making the 'frisbee' known in the first bit of your story and only show up again as an end-credits scene makes it kind of irrelevant to the rest of the plot, and I'd find a way to incorporate it better instead of making it an unrelated teaser. I think the images in the gallery could be better used spread throughout the article to balance text with images, but all in all, it's well formatted, meticulously checked for conventions, and makes use of a little wikia coding in its own style, setting itself apart by not inheriting everything from previous game articles on the site. I think it's got my vote. That Damn Sniper 01:50, August 18, 2016 (UTC) # Most of my complaints with Halo: ENSIGN would be with it as a game. As an article, however, it meets and exceeds GA standards. Although I do concur with the criticisms put forward by Brodie and Sniper. # Not a fan of game articles in general, but as per the others this is a fully-fledged concept that meets Good Article standards. I appreciate that you take your idea and go all the way with it, looking into various different parts of the imagined game to create a coherent and believable whole. Comments Leon Sikowsky *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 7, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' September 4, 2016 *'Description —' One of - if not the - very first canon Spartan-IV's articles on the site, Anonymous' Leon details a young boy raised at the end of the war overcoming the difficulties of his childhood and rising to become a member of the Spartan branch. While the article still has room for improvement, it is definitely among the notable Spartans of the modern day site. *'Status — Nomination Failed' Voting # While what's in this article is certainly well-written and laid-out, certainly passing the minimum requirements for GA, I really feel that it's simply far too barebones to warrant the award. While an article's biography section doesn't have to be completed by any means, I think that the page could really do with some more substance to earn the Good Article award. # As per Brodie. While I don't mind incomplete biographies, this one hasn't even reached the part about Leon becoming a Spartan-IV. The page could also use with some more quotations and could merge some of the smaller paragraphs. # The Early Life paragraphs seem pretty dedicated to setting up Sikowsky's autism as part of his character, and it mentions the school program helps to further his social development; perhaps this is more comment than review, but you might consider it an opportunity to set up a childhood friend character, since the depth of friendships, rather than number, has been noted to be of help. As for the article itself, it looks to me to all be in according with conventions. There's not all that much that is coding, with a simple Spartan template and a CSV at the most. The one thing that makes it look incomplete is the huge list of unfilled biography headers, which if you hid temporarily, wouldn't make the article seem like it has as far to go. The other thing is your paragraphs are often very short, which may look unusual to a bunch of judges used to having ten-line paragraphs in their own work. Meets length and image requirements, and darn sure has the story thought out and cleanly written, so it's got my vote. That Damn Sniper 06:43, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Julian-G209 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 4th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' November 20th, 2016 *'Description —' A member of Shrike Team from Brodie's Halo: Shrike, Julian pushes himself to surpass the challenges Spartans are given with a smile, only to mask a despondency derived from the hardships those challenges force him to endure. Eventually, however, his forced pretense of good humor is worn away, thanks in part to Shrike's events. It makes him one of the more bitter individuals we'd expect a senior Spartan to be, and as one of the young Gammas, his development reflects on the whole company as one example of them growing up and into the role of more senior Spartan characters compared against the relatively new IVs. *'Why —' Something I ran across during the formation of Gamma Company, and again as I looked through some related Sigmaverse things, Brodie never shies away from expanding Sigmaverse through character articles. The character's recruitment, training, and status of his team up to his appearances in Sigmaverse prose are treated with the same level of detail as the events of Shrike, though it could use a couple images, quotes, or other media to break up all the bio paragraphs. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # As per the above. That Damn Sniper 21:03, November 20, 2016 (UTC) # As if anything Brodie puts the slightest bit of actual effort into isn't GA worthy :P # Another one of Brodie's oft-overlooked Sigma characters. As always, Brodie creates a good character narrative with a presentation neatness that I envy. # Per above slowfuture (Talk) 03:51, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Comments Jacinto *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 5, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' November 22, 2016 *'Description —' While the colony of Reach may have served as the military center for humanity, Jacinto, serves as one of humanity's most important economic and cultural hubs, providing a valuable trading gateway from Earth to the most distant of Outer Colony worlds. Being one of the few highly developed colonies to survive the war, Jacinto would later become essential to the rebuilding and restructuring of a post-war human society. *'Why —' During my time here, I had never been able to find or establish a project to remain deeply invested in long-term. Several uncompleted and failed projects later, I managed to finally plant my feet and create an article I felt worth writing and completing. In 2015, an extensive rewriting process of this then-forgotten article began. For the next three months, I focused solely on this article. That same year, Jacinto would later become my most accomplished article to date. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # A very well-written, detailed article. With the amount of work put into it, this definitely deserves the award. # In the last paragraph of the intro, you might want to change "was" to "had been", to change the tense, since "was" makes it sound like it was still under siege. Not a big deal, and yet it really threw me off reading through. Also not sure about the name Treaty of Sanghelios, since it wasn't actually signed remotely near Sanghelios. "Too" to "two", second paragraph under Colonization. "Thw" to "the", first paragraph under Golden Century. Might knock that comma out of the first sentence after. Period on the last sentence in the section. Well, setting every individual nitpick aside, perhaps one more proofreading wouldn't go amiss. These voting sections should be more on the article as a whole, so I'll say while I'm impressed by the length of the History, in particular the detail devoted to the Insurrection, I find the information on its current culture and resources more interesting, since these are the factors which become plot hooks and involve Jacinto in stories in the current Halo era. And the length's good, there's a decent balance of quotes and images with the content, and the writing level's up to par. Worthy GA candidate to me. That Damn Sniper 07:45, November 23, 2016 (UTC) # Surprised this wasn't nominated earlier. Then again, I could've nominated it myself, so perhaps I'm not one to talk. Regardless, LHF has put a ridiculous amount of work into this page, and it shows. It definitely gets my vote. # Sniper covered just about all the little quibbles I would have had. Overall it's a great article that fully deserves the award it won last year. It's a small thing to note, but I especially like that even the non-Halo images used for the article look like they fit in with the universe's overall look and feel. #As per above. slowfuture (Talk) 03:50, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Comments Sirona (Groombridge 1618 b) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 31st, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' January 22nd, 2017 *'Description —' A colony planet which has played host to many of Halo's classic scenarios; Forerunner construction, human Insurrection, and a battle of the Human-Covenant War. *'Why —' Tim's gone into heavy detail with the human history of the planet thus far, giving it an exceptionally large confrontation during the Insurrection while making clear engagements of its kind were the exception, not the rule. The Covenant battle is also very clearly divided, though some sections are so short I'd consider either expanding or combining them with other sections. A quick proofread could also benefit, things like "their" and "there", but I believe it's up to the standard. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # As per nomination, and also noting it uses a few pieces of artwork from that cancelled Halo fan film project. That Damn Sniper 06:34, January 22, 2017 (UTC) # Not much to say for this that isn't already here. It deserves a GA medal just as it deserved its win in the Annual Awards. # As per above. slowfuture (Talk) 01:35, January 26, 2017 (UTC) # Per Chak, per the above. Comments Shepard-G127 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 2nd, 2013‎ *'Date of Nomination —' May 15th, 2017 *'Description —' One of the livelier Spartans of Gamma Company, Shepard-G127 was a selfless soldier who dedicated himself to those around him, particular his friends in Team Shoto and humanity as a whole. *'Why —' If Shepard's ability to win two Annual Awards would not remove the doubt about whenever-or-not it should be a Good Article, then Kestrl's quality writing definitely would. Written in intricate detail that is consistent throughout the article, Shepard passes the limitations needed with flying colours. The only critique I can provide is if it had more pictures towards the end of the biography, which does not retract from the article's quality at all. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # As per nomination. # Kestrl's... unfortunate choice of imagery aside, this is a very good article and one I hope to see more from in the future. # As shown by its prior awards, this article is one that Kestrl's worked hard on for years now. I think it certainly deserves the award. # In spite of everybody's least favorite Gary-Stu being Kestrl's choice to portray his character, Shepard is thankfully a far better character than Reki Kawahara could ever write. A model Spartan article, it definitely earns my vote, and most certainly not because it's part of Demons of Hope and I want to shill for my own project. # Oh god you're gone a few weeks and suddenly projects reactivate Approaching Brodian lengths for a Spartan article, and yet still uses the base Spartan template we all started with and have fond memories of. There are a couple missed periods at the ends of quotes, and a "who's" that should be "whose" in the first paragraph and other little things that could use an extra proofread, but that's always my refrain. There's plenty of reason it's seen accolades already, and has proven its worth more than enough times to stand up to the trials of peer review here. That Damn Sniper 06:50, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Comments Halo: First Strike *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' November 3, 2009 *'Date of Nomination —' May 29, 2017 *'Description —' A fully written article about a fan-made game which serves as a canon expansion to the well-known novel, Halo: First Strike, complete with the multiplayer maps, achievements and even the voice cast. *'Why —' Back in the day when my own Halo: The Fall of Reach was my major priority on this website, I used to look upon First Strike as a role model, since it too is similar on the basis of being a game expansion to a fan-favorite Halo book. That did yield some good results, with my article subsequently winning GA status and being nominated for FotM shortly afterward. Coming back to the article, this one is truly a great example of game articles, which aren't generally the biggest thing on this website, and even going as far as to list out each and every detail, including the cast. That being said, I'm surprised this article hasn't won GA status yet, and I look forward to this accomplishment. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # This article is in sort of an odd position; on the one hand, as CB notes above, the article served as inspiration and model for further creations that went on to earn GA, which absolutely ticks the bonus points box as far as community significance goes in my appraisals of articles. And part of the reason for its use as such is how excellently it's laid out, with neat actor allusions in its cast an even some custom coding for the soundtrack at the bottom. The hitch for me is, while it far surpasses length requirement, a lot of it seems to be in that thorough coding. The article's content, while in a nice framework, is overwhelmingly lists. They're nice lists, with snippets of content in some of them, but lists aren't what I think of for a Good Article. There is, however, plenty to be found--on the article's sub-pages. And that means I have to ask the panel: do we count sub-page content when considering an article for GA? I'm not sure I can answer that for all of us. So I'd ask the panel judges to put that issue to some discussion and a yea or nay vote in the comment section below, and we'll add the resulting decision to the GA guidelines for future entries. Additionally, this article needs at least one more image, and has a redlink in the references. But, nitpicks compared to the greater issue here. That Damn Sniper 03:47, May 31, 2017 (UTC) # To answer Sniper's question, I'm going to go ahead and say yes. I feel that if the sub-pages are natural extensions of the articles are natural extensions of the page. As they can't compete as articles for awards on their own, so I think they should count toward the article proper. With that being said, this is an article with a lot of careful thought put into how everything would come together to make a game and with the subarticles taken into account it is definitely worth GA status. # I'd say this page is certainly GA-worthy, considering the work put into it and its sub-pages. # I see the answer about whenever subpages should be judged as well is clear then. While I agree that the main article should be given another image to get it over the GA guidelines, I don't see anything beyond that to stop it. Comments Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 07, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' June 19, 2017 *'Description —' A civilian frontier rifle from the 23rd Century with a checkered history, it was an early favorite with the Insurrection before the advent of Spartan super soldiers. The archaic rifle returned to prominence with the post-Great War era and is commonly associated with the edge of colonized space. *'Why —' While I am a new user - I've only been here for a few months, I have hit the ground running with integrating myself into the Halo Fanon community. I sought to learn from my mistakes and I have been highly motivated in creating quality fiction material - much of my current work has taken pointers from the experiences gained from this article where much of my early experimentation began. Besides the concerns of WWII Halo I have been made aware of, I hope that I have managed to sidestep much of those concerns especially with the in-universe counter examples I gave in the article. This is my first truly completed article on this site and I'm hoping that my learning experience has paid off. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # Tide is very much right about his quick integration into our community here. Not even DC Ambrose, who had the advantage of having edited here previously on no less than eighteen separate user accounts was making articles of this level of consistent quality so quickly within joining the site. As for this article specifically, it checks all the boxes for Good Article: it's well written, well formatted, adds tremendously to the Halo canon and has plenty of pretty pictures to boot. Full support given here. Just please god don't turn out to be another DC Ambrose sock. # Spent quite a while thinking about this one, but ultimately I think it's good enough for GA. I think that a great deal of effort has been put into explaining this weapon's presence in the 26th Century beyond the usually vague, token explanation that would precede a WW2Halo tagging. While I've personally never been a fan of having more present day-looking articles on HF I think this is a well-written page that may certainly be a contender for further awards. # While certainly a well-written article for a fairly new user, that does not mean it isn't excepted from feedback. Currently, the writing quality tends to vary somewhat, with the bottom of the Functionality section and the top of the History portion being the most stark change. What I suggest is that Distant should go into more detail about the origins of the weapon - who designed it, the original conflicts it participated in, and the first time it was uploaded to the internet. On a similar note, there is not much description about what rounds it uses - he frequently mentions how inferior it is to modern UNSC ammunition, but he only specifies a single vague mention of what it actually uses. Therefore, I'd recommend that Distant make a section to describe the ammunition it uses, or at the very least mention what rounds were popular with it at various points of its history and what weapon they were originally designed to work with. Lastly, there are some grammar and spelling errors I've noticed in the article, so a proof-reading would fix this up. Besides those nitpicks, it certainly lives up to the standards expected for a Good Article. # I definitely would like to see it get a good proofreading for "an"s before words starting with vowels, occasional extraneous spaces and such before I certify it (and let Actene get a crack at reviewing it), but I really do enjoy how many ways this tech article sets itself up as the frontier rifle of the 25th and 26th centuries. Rather than a company, the plans for the weapon are disseminated through the future version of the web (although I could do with a bit more under Advantages on how so many colonials found ways to substitute the plastics or metals required for what they had on hand on their individual worlds); it's cheap and reliable, meeting the big requirements for just about anything on the frontier; and gets into its use so far out not only for combat, but hunting/repulsing wildlife. Typically I'd imagine such a thing being a single-shot rifle, but the fact it's fully automatic leads into some more interesting angles--why the UNSC despises it being out there, why it's web-disseminated. It's got the length, it's got the images, though it's got one redlink that needs clearing up. After that, I'm happy to give it the green light. That Damn Sniper 19:47, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Comments Gilgamesh Free State *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 23rd, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' August 29th, 2017 *'Description —' An article chronicling the rise and fall of a long-lasting secessionist state based on the colony world of Gilgamesh. *'Why —' It's rare that we get a human faction page that goes beyond the basics, and Minuteman has certainly put in the work to detail not only the GFS' history, but how it is run as a government. It's a great read overall and I cannot recommend it enough for this award. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # As per my nomination. # The only issues I could find are some missing periods and words within the "Gilgamesh Free Army" section, which aren't major problems in themselves. It's a wonderfully-constructed article, with lots of detail where it needs it and an interesting history to go along with it. Plus, making use of other user's articles helps as well. # As per my FOTM nomination a couple months back. A ton of work has gone into not only the article itself but also in getting it involved in the community via the Status Quo RP. # "Began" is used twice in the first paragraph under Formation. Missed space and the awkward phrase "having verbally agreement" in the second. In general, a close proofreading could probably benefit the article, so I'll leave the nitpicks be after that, but the article's a really excellent work. Minuteman's long worked to expand on the human resistance to authoritarian UNSC rule, and it's that honing of craft which has produced this. Careful thought is put into the origins and struggles in development of the organization, leading to the modern point when we find an Insurrectionist territory capable of fielding a military response to the UNSC, and with mercenary help capable of potentially holding its own in open battle, which I think was one of Minuteman's long-held goals to bring about. The speculation on near-future Halo with the Commonwealth Act and Gilgamesh's turning into a state of its own allied with the UEG is fascinating, too, but if I had to choose one detail I appreciate above all from the article, it'd be the road sign image. That's a fantastic little thing one wouldn't conceive of ever seeing, but manages to be relevant here. The role it plays in expanding a major faction for a community roleplay also ticks that community interaction bonus points box for me. Wholeheartedly supported. That Damn Sniper 06:29, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Comments Merlin-D032 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 25, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' September 14, 2017 *'Description —' An in-development Delta Company Spartan written within the realm of the DELTA Initiative's side story from the main Halo lore. Merlin-D032 is a less-than-spectacular Spartan and most definitely human. *'Why —' So far, the fledgling Delta Company hasn't really done much, lore wise. Most of the characters lack exploration, however, with small writing projects such as Delta's Path building off it, eventually, some will become fleshed out. I have put a lot of work into developing Merlin as a character, and while he hasn't reached a critical point in his plot, I think I've done enough to warrant putting him up for nomination as a Good Article. Some people asked me somewhat recently when I would write a flagship article or character, I believe Merlin-D032 is that article. I also think some people should make some decisions on Minuteman's article above this one, not to rush anyone but I think it's been idle for some time now. *'Status —' GA Status Granted Voting # Well written and formatted, with a great variety of images to go along with the article. The site needs more good characters like this and hopefully the collaboration surrounding Delta Company gets off the ground. # An excellent, detailed article and a fine example of the quality work I've seen coming from many of these Delta pages. I'd consider updating the pictures used into a consistent theme since the real life/anime pictures used to represent a character can be a bit jarring on the same page, though that's more of a personal opinion than any mark on the article's overall quality. # "Typical" and "Spartan" are unusual names for the in/out of armor pictures in the infobox that have turned into a site trend. I'd probably have expected something like "Civilian" and "Armor" for them, but then, new blood tries its own without the old as model and winds up moving forward with a style of its own, so I'll defer to the article's writer on this one. I do definitely like the biography header setup, after all. As for content, the spelling seems to have been rigorously checked, which is good, but every so often there'll be something like two consecutive phrases starting with "became" which leads me to recommend a grammatical proofread by a peer to smooth it over. There is one link that concerns me, though, Oracle, which leads to an old Necros article I'm not sure you have permission to link to, but that can be easily fixed. I concur with Brodie on the mixing of images, though we haven't always followed such a rule ourselves, which leads me not to hold that against it. All in all, I like the article, and I see it bearing some of the fruits of the Delta collaboration with links concerning other users' characters who trained or otherwise interacted with this one. Reminds me very much of prolific articles from other Spartan companies, and I hope to see the character pop up many places in the future. That Damn Sniper 07:02, October 2, 2017 (UTC) # As Brodie said, the Delta project has had pretty much nothing but outstanding work coming out of it; even I have to admit it despite my inherent distaste for the concept of Delta Company S-IIIs (muh autism REEEEEEEEEEE). I can't find anything worth complaining about that hasn't been brought up already, so a definite yes here. # As one of the founders of Delta Company proper, I can't help but feel proud that a character so well written has emerged from it, made by someone who wasn't even one of the original authors. As for issues, I don't really have anything else that the others haven't already mentioned besides that a proofreading of grammar is necessary. Comments Artemis-class Battlecruiser *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 05, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' October 13, 2017 *'Description —' An in-depth exploration of a warship developed off a fan mod on a completely different game from Halo. A warship of battlecruiser tonnage, the Artemis-class was one of the last great force multipliers of the UNSC Navy before the Great War's end. *'Why —' This article has been in development for over a year now and similar to Sev's previous work on the Mercury-class and his helicarrier article, has proven time and time again to be works of art framed through research and creativity. It's rather surprising that this article hasn't been nominated for any awards whether that be here or FOTM since its creation. I personally would recommend adding more blue links back to Wikipedia or Halopedia to reference where Sev developed his concepts, but, otherwise, the Artemis is a solid ship and a solid article. *'Status —' Voting # I'm going to suspend my vote until the other judges have posted theirs. # I've said my piece on ship articles before: they're not particularly my cup of tea but damn if they aren't impressive to read when they're done well. This one especially stands out due to the fact that Sev did it so well that it actually attracted attention from the Sins of the Prophets team--a fact Sev himself very craftily acknowledges on the page itself. Comments